


Терменвокс

by innokentya



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Говорят, что человеческая душа — потемки. Куинни Голдштейн с этим не согласна.





	Терменвокс

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Терменвокс — электромузыкальный инструмент, подробней можно прочесть здесь — https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%81.  
> 2) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 3) Посвящение: Суламита, чей арт вообще подстегнул начать писать по этим героиням.

Говорят, что человеческая душа — потемки. Куинни Голдштейн с этим не согласна. Для неё человеческая душа (пусть и всего одна конкретная) не что иное, как терменвокс. Звучание этого странного музыкального инструмента, не снискавшего особой популярности даже среди придумавших его магглов, западает ей в сердце с первого раза. Спроси Куинни сейчас, где же произошло её знакомство с ним, — и она не ответит, только засмеется звонко-звонко, отведя взгляд в сторону. Да ей больше и не надо слышать его напряженную трель, зависящую от малейшего движения руки: с подобным терменвоксом она живет в одной квартире и имя ему — Тина.

Улавливать малейшее изменение в настроении любого из окружающих — будничное занятие Куинни, с настороженностью принимать каждый эмоциональный скачок сестры — нечто большее. Тина и впрямь похожа на терменвокс: всегда напряженная, глухо звучащая, готовая сорваться с места в любое мгновение, только сообщи ей, что кто-то нуждается в помощи. И с одной стороны такие собранность и желание самопожертвования объяснимы, а с другой… Её не останавливает даже тихое «Тина», срывающееся с губ Куинни. Льющаяся мелодия терменвокса прерывается хлопком двери. Затем следует еще два — хлопок аппарации и хлопок лопнувшего на кухне стакана. В последнем виновата уже сама Куинни — в какой-то момент она просто теряет возможность контролировать собственную магию, и та заполняет квартиру, забиваясь в самые мелкие щели и просветы между мебелью за считанные мгновения.

Но взять себя в руки для Куинни проще простого. Совсем легчает, стоит Тине вернуться. Куинни не хочет смотреть в её сторону, ей хочется продемонстрировать свою обиду, но желание убедиться, что с сестрой все хорошо, затмевает любые другие чувства. А Тина смотрит на Куинни исподлобья, чуть виновато, улыбается лишь уголками губ, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы воображаемый терменвокс зазвучал опять, с новой силой — на самых высоких нотах, заставляя Куинни верить в существование маггловских ангелов.

Личная мелодия Тины превращается в низкую и грубую, стоит только ей лишиться любимой работы. Американское управление мракоборцев никогда не казалось Куинни пределом мечтаний для родной сестры, но той нравилось чувствовать себя нужной и бороться со злом — по крайней мере, в этом она убеждала всех своих близких. Сейчас же, бесцельно слоняясь по квартире, а ближе к вечеру покидая её, отправляясь искать лучшей жизни (в самом деле?) на улицах Нью-Йорка, Тина выглядит не просто потерявшей смысл существования, она выглядит погребенной заживо. Отчего-то Куинни неловко и даже чуть страшно касаться её разума: слишком велик риск услышать реквием в исполнении терменвокса.

Но этого не случается. Происходит кое-что похуже. За считанные часы Порпентина Голдштейн — о, как же Куинни терпеть не может полное имя сестры! — превращается в едва ли не предательницу магического сообщества, стоит лишь ей связаться с незаконными животными и этим странным Ньютом Скамандером. Куинни хватает лишь пары мгновений, чтобы изучить этого мальчика изнутри, и её выводы не такие уж и утешительные: Ньют похож на барабан — выжжен, выделан, пуст. Скамандера даже становится жаль, эти его наивно смотрящие из-под длинной рыжей челки глаза, кажется, видят тебя насквозь и одновременно не видят ничего, но сочувствия Куинни хватает до момента, когда она снова слышит свой терменвокс. Эмоции и чувства Тины становятся отрывистыми, будто она старается попасть в такт Ньюту. И сейчас Куинни не нужно даже видеть сестру — она и так понимает, что та делает выбор не в её пользу, оставляя одну, считая, будто с Ньютом ей станет легче. Одновременно терменвокс умудряется звучать так тонко и нежно, что Куинни на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

Единственное, чего она всю жизнь хотела для своей сестры, это искреннее и незыблемое счастье. До недавней поры Куинни ошибочно полагала, что для этого самого счастья им двоим не понадобится больше никого, что вместе, плечом к плечу, они справятся с любыми невзгодами, и она, как лучший музыкант, сможет и дальше налаживать превосходное звучание собственного терменвокса.

Сейчас она видит, что ошибалась. Но…

Куинни крепче сжимает в руке волшебную палочку и расплывается в искренней — по крайней мере, она надеется на это, — улыбке.

Зацепить терменвокс и заставить его звучать может каждый — это слишком легко, стоит лишь неосторожно взмахнуть рукой, плавно провести кончиками пальцев над его поверхностью. Только вот Куинни известен один небольшой, но важный секрет. Зацепить не значит уметь играть.

А Куинни как раз умеет.

Не зря же они обе — Голдштейн.


End file.
